Less charming in the underworld -One shot
by Cenaby
Summary: David y Regina en el inframundo :D lo se, no sirvo para los sumarios pero si les gustan los Fics rated M este es el suyo.
EvilCharming en el inframundo, una historia sin mucho sentido pero con un final Rated M porque es lo único que me imagino con ese par.

* * *

Luego de horas de caminar por el inframundo finalmente el camino llega a su fin, en esta versión de StoryBrooke del inframundo no hay linea que limite el pueblo con el mundo exterior, en su lugar un fuego que se eleva hasta donde llega la vista los envuelve.

-Esto no puede ser¡ -Emma suspira.

-Lo siento cariño, hemos buscado en todos lados, necesitamos un descanso. -Le pide Snow.

-No... necesitamos encontrarlo. -David se acerca a su hija y pone sus manos en sus hombros fijando su vista en ella.

-Emma, lo encontraremos, pero llegamos al final del pueblo y aún no tenemos idea de donde encontrarlo, dimos vueltas durante horas, necesitamos descansar y mañana continuamos. -Emma asiente y mira hacia abajo. -Lo encontraremos cariño. -Henry se acerca hacia el fuego en el límite del pueblo.

-Wow... pueden ver eso? -Les señala exitado. Regina, Robin y los Charming se acercan para ver el fuego dibujar imagenes en el aire cerca de Henry.

-Es... eres tú. -Le informa Regina al observar las imágenes de un Henry de fuego moverse cerca de un hombre. -Quién es él? -Emma se acerca a ella.

-Creo que es... Neal? -Todos fruncen el ceño. -Creo que el fuego del inframundo te esta mostrando lo que deseas chico. -Le informa Emma, Regina la mira de lado.

-Estás mejorando Swan. -Emma sonríe y se acerca al límite del pueblo. El fuego cerca de Henry se disipa y aparece en segundos cerca de Emma dibujando escenas de una niña abrazada a un hombre. Todos miran lo que indiscutiblemente es la imagen de un padre y una hija.

-Mamá creo que el fuego no te muestra lo que deseas sino lo que lamentas. -Les informa Henry. -Esa eres tu de niña verdad? -Emma asiente y baja la cabeza.

-Después de conocer a David nunca lamenté más el hecho de no haberlo tenido a mi lado de niña. -A esto Regina siente un frió recorrerla, la culpa en este lugar parece incrementarse, pero después de todo no es eso el propósito del inframundo? de incrementar todos tus sufrimientos. David se acerca a su hija en dos largos pasos y se envuelven en un abrazo.

-Te amo cariño.

-Y yo a ti papá. -En ese momento Snow se acerca a ellos para unirse al abrazo pero se acerca demasiado al fuego, y las imágenes de Emma de repente se acercan a ella transformándose en las de un joven apuesto con una joven de cabellos oscuros, luego en las mismas personas compartiendo un beso, un abrazo, de los mismos jóvenes unos años más grandes, de besos más apasionados y abrazos que se llevan la ropa en el camino y …

-HENRY¡ -Regina se acerca a su hijo y cubre sus ojos.

-Mamaaaaa … -Henry intenta apartar sus manos de sus ojos. -No soy un niño, solo pídeme que cierre los ojos o que me de media vuelta. -Regina no aparta sus manos de los ojos de Henry, Snow quien posee un nuevo color rojo en todo su rostro se aleja del fuego disolviendo las imágenes.

-Vaya mamá. -Le dice Emma con el mismo tono en sus mejillas, David sin embargo la mira a los ojos y sin soltar a Emma comienzan a caminar, Robin se acerca a Regina y Henry que comienzan a caminar detrás de los Charming cuando Regina mira hacia atrás observa al fuego cerca de Robin tomar la forma de una mujer abrazando a un pequeño y con un vientre notable, Regina suspira y besa la cabeza de su hijo mientras continúan abrazados en camino al centro del pueblo nuevamente.

-Te amo Henry. -Su hijo quien tiene casi su misma estatura por estos días le sonríe y envuelve uno de sus brazos en su cintura.

-Yo también mamá.

…

Horas después David camina por las oscuras calles de StoryBrooke con las manos en sus bolsillos observando las ventanas cerradas de las casas y las luces apagadas en los edificios, realmente extraña el pueblo en su versión libre de almas en pena en donde hay luces en las calles y en donde su esposa es solo suya y no una mujer que lamenta no haber podido tener su oportunidad en el amor con un joven destinado a poseer una fuerza inimaginable a la vez que una delicadeza única al tratar a una joven Snow, lo que es extraño es que ahora extrañe las luces del pueblo al que todos han aprendido a llamar hogar y no la oscuridad de su bosque encantado, sin darse cuenta David regresa al mismo lugar, el fuego que envuelve el pueblo se mueve delicadamente de una forma hipnotizante como invitándolo a acercarse y es exactamente lo que David hace, los celos y la discusión de la que escapó hace unas horas lo han traído al mismo lugar que la provocó, el fuego se acerca a él y David espera ver imágenes de su vida en el bosque encantado, a su hermano y a él de niños tal vez, a su madre conociendo a su hijo Neal, tantas cosas de las que se lamenta en estos momentos, pero los celos y el deseo de que Snow sepa lo que se siente ver a la persona que amas con otro son más fuertes y el fuego en este maldito lugar parece tener vida propia y conocer hasta los deseos más oscuros del alma, finalmente las imágenes le muestran paredes alrededor, platos en una mesa, una mujer cerca suyo, sus labios acercándose, sus brazos en su cuello y los suyos en su cintura, sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas ahora, David subiendo su vestido y de repente la imagen se vuelve clara frente a sus ojos … Regina... la noche en la que lo invitó a cenar como agradecimiento en su mansión y estuvieron cerca de besarse.

-Demonios... -Como si este lugar no fuera lo suficientemente dañino. David se aleja del fuego como se alejó de Regina aquella noche y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, suspira y decide regresar al departamento, en el camino de vuelta la luz en la oficina de la alcaldía llama su atención y decide echar un vistazo, tal vez pueda encontrar a Hook y todos puedan regresar a casa lejos de este infierno que saca lo peor de ellos. David entra al edificio y se acerca a la oficina de Regina y abre la puerta con cuidado, del otro lado la alcalde se encuentra en su silla con una copa en sus manos y las piernas cruzadas sobre el escritorio y … demonios, justo en este momento Regina pensó que usar una falda negra ajustada seria una buena idea al parecer, David toma aire y empuja la puerta dándose paso.

-DAVIIID. -Grita Regina. -Casi me matas del susto Charming. -David sonríe y Regina baja sus piernas del escritorio.

-Lo siento, vi luz y pensé que debía investigar. -Regina gira los ojos.

-Siempre el valiente Charming al servicio. -David ocupa la silla frente a ella en el escritorio y la mira por unos segundos.

-Un mal día? -Le dice mirando la copa en sus manos.

-Es difícil de decir puesto que no hay días en este lugar pero supongo que si. -Regina se levanta y David la observa acercarse al minibar a llenar otra copa y de vuelta hacia él dejando la copa frente suyo en el escritorio y tomar asiento en su lugar de nuevo.

-Dime pastor, decidiste dejar a tu hija y a tu mujer solas en el inframundo y simplemente salir a dar un vistazo por el pueblo tú solo? -David toma la copa y luego de girar el liquido unos segundos finalmente toma un trago.

-Ellas saben cuidarse muy bien solas Regina. -Suspira. -Solo necesitaba unos momentos a solas. -Regina lo mira y asiente.

-Culpa al alcohol por lo que voy a decir pastor pero lo que viste hoy realmente no significa nada. -David la mira a los ojos y de un trago vacía su copa y sin permiso de Regina se levanta a buscar la botella y traerla a su lugar.

-No es por lo de hoy Regina … Es decir... es difícil estar al lado de una persona y esforzarte para no mirar a nadie más por el resto de tu vida, pero ese es el punto, debe costar para significar algo. -Regina asiente.

-Lo sé, estuve aprendiéndolo en este último tiempo. -David le sonríe.

-Pero... Whale... -David la mira y en ese momento ambos comienzan a reír.

-Estaba maldita David.

-Si, y eso significa que no cuenta? Quiero creer que ella nunca haría algo así si yo estuviera a su lado, pero hoy... solo necesito ver a un muchacho del que yo no tenía ni idea hasta ayer y sus arrepentimientos la llevaron a desear haber tenido algo más con él … es … es … -Un suspiro. -Estoy algo cansado, a veces quisiera ser más libre con mis acciones pero siempre estoy pensando en ella, en Emma, en Neal, en Henry … -La mira. -En ti. -Regina abre los ojos sorprendida. -Si ya lo sé, crees que soy un idiota, pero mi familia significa mucho para mi y eso te incluye a tí también Regina, solo desearía tener unas horas para mí, un momento en el que pudiera dejar de pensar que el mundo pueda acabarse si dejo de ser el príncipe Encantado por solo un día. -David se levanta y lleva la botella con él dándole un trago largo que deja el contenido casi por la mitad y toma asiento en el sillón frente a la mesa ratona levantando la botella en señal de invitación para Regina. La reina gira los ojos y se acerca a él, los ojos del príncipe parecen tener vida propia y deciden recorrer el rostro de Regina, el escote (solía ser mejor en el bosque encantado se dice para sus adentros) ,su cintura … un escalofrío lo recorre al recordar las imágenes que le mostró el fuego en el borde del pueblo sobre sus manos allí, sus caderas y finalmente sus piernas, al terminar el recorrido su respiración se acelera levemente y cuando sus ojos deciden obedecer y volver al rostro de la alcalde que llega a su lado para tomar asiento la sonrisa endiablada de Regina le dice que fue descubierto, David aclara su garganta y le ofrece la botella que Regina toma con delicadeza.

-Olvidé mi copa Charming.

-No la necesitas. -Le dice David tomando la botella y dando un trago de ella para devolverla a sus manos. -Ves? -Regina lo mira escandalizada.

-Claro que no, no soy Hook pastor, necesito mi copa. -David toma la botella de nuevo y para ese momento él esta sentado casi de costado y Regina está mirando hacia él con su espalda apoyada en el brazo del sillón con sus piernas debajo suyo y hacia el costado, David acerca el pico de la botella hasta sus labios y Regina los aprieta con fuerza negando con la cabeza.

-Te prometo que guardaré el secreto si tu lo haces Regina. -Le dice mirándola a los ojos y por unos segundos Regina podría jurar que hay una insinuación detrás de esas palabras, sin quitar la vista uno del otro la reina abre levemente sus labios y el príncipe inclina lentamente la botella hasta que observa el delicado movimiento en la garganta de Regina indicándole que dio un trago. -Dime, dónde está Henry?

-Con Robin en la mansión. -David la mira mientras continúa bebiendo de la botella intercalando un trago él y uno para ella, quien se logra relajar y parece olvidar que esta bebiendo directamente de la botella para diversión de David.

-Es idea mía o estas aquí para no estar allá? -Regina se recuesta más sobre el brazo del sillón y el movimiento sube su falda unos centímetros y los ojos de David hoy parecen estar pendientes de cada mínimo detalle en Regina.

-No quiero hablar de eso pastor, si estoy aquí es porque quiero estar sola. -David vuelve a tomar de la botella para posarla sobre sus labios de nuevo e invitarla a tomar también.

-Quieres que me vaya? -Regina suspira.

-No lo se, puedes quedarte si no me das ningún discurso sobre esperanza. -Ambos carcajean.

-Te lo prometo. -Le dice David levantando la mano en señal de promesa. -Solo diré que es un idiota y no se que haces con él. -Regina lo mira y sonríe. -Puedo preguntarte una cosa? -Regina se pone seria en un instante. -Por qué no te acercaste al fuego? -Suspira.

-Porque hay muchas cosas que una mujer como yo lamenta David, dudo mucho que el fuego del inframundo sea suficiente para mostrarme todo eso que ya no puedo ser o tener en mi vida. -Ambos se quedan en silencio durante unos minutos, finalmente Regina toma la botella en sus manos y esta vez sin ayuda de David toma un trago, David la mira y no puede evitar sonreír a carcajadas ante la temida y cruel Reina malvada sentada a su lado ruborizándose ante sus propios modales. -Eres una mala influencia Charming. -David aclara su garganta y siente un leve mareo llegar a su cabeza a causa del alcohol.

-Yo si me acerqué al fuego hoy.

-Qué?

-Antes de llegar aquí, salí a caminar y llegué por esos lugares, estaba algo molesto y esperaba que lo que me mostrara me calmara, pero creo que solo me puso más nervioso.

-De que te lamentaste Charming? -Le pregunta mientras bebe de la botella nuevamente.

-De haberme marchado esa noche de tu casa luego de que cocinaste para mi. -Regina siente el liquido dirigirse a sus pulmones y comienza a toser, David tiene que acercarse a Regina y golpear suavemente su espalda para ayudarla, cuando finalmente logra respirar con normalidad la reina lo mira a los ojos.

-David …

-Solo me fui porque era demasiado para mi Regina, agregar una tercer mujer a mi vida era demasiado ...pero no te mentiré, pensé en eso muchas veces, al igual que con Whale hubiera podido culpar a la maldición y ni siquiera tendría que pagar por eso, hubiera sido lo mejor de ambos mundos no lo crees? -Le dice sonriendo y haciendo un gesto con las cejas. Regina lo mira en silencio durante unos segundos no creyendo que se encuentren hablando de eso en este mismo momento.

-Yo creo que te hubieras sentido culpable David … tu, tu eres un buen hombre y aunque no hubiera sido tu intención con el tiempo te hubieras sentido culpable. -David la mira fijo a los ojos, su rostro serio y en que momento David se acercó tanto a ella?

-Realmente eres una mujer hermosa Regina … Hubiera estado furioso contigo por usarme para vengarte de ella, pero nunca... -Toma su mentón entre sus dedos dirigiendo su rostro hacia el suyo. -nunca me hubiese arrepentido. -Antes de que Regina pueda pensar en que decir para terminar con el momento incómodo los labios de David están sobre los suyos, son suaves y el beso es delicado, luego de la sorpresa inicial, Regina finalmente reacciona e intenta alejarse pero el movimiento es detenido por el brazo de David alrededor de su cintura mientras con el otro se sostiene del sillón para acomodarla debajo suyo con rapidez, la botella vacía cae al piso cerca de ellos y Regina intenta apartar a David de ella poniendo sus manos en sus hombros pero en ese momento la boca del príncipe desciende a su cuello y su lengua sube desde allí hasta su oreja tomándola entre sus labios y succionándola y Regina ya no puede pensar en nada más.

David baja una de sus manos y acaricia una de sus piernas subiendo la falda levemente en el camino, su mano continúa su camino y pasa por su vientre hasta llegar a su seno, David lo envuelve con su mano y presiona con fuerza.

-Mmmm... Dav... David...

-Mmm -Es lo único que puede balbucear el príncipe con su boca ocupada en el cuello de la alcalde.

-Creo que … deberíamos ...deten... -Su boca regresa a la de Regina antes de que pueda terminar.

-Shhhhh -Respira con sus labios sobre los suyos. -Solo un momento, solo necesito un momento para mi Regina. -Las manos de David comienzan a desprender uno a uno los botones de la blusa de Regina, su boca vuelve a unirse con la suya, finalmente llega al último botón y la blusa se abre revelando un sostén negro cubriendo los senos de la reina, David no puede detener un gemido ante la vista debajo suyo. -Eres hermosa. -Regina quien aún intenta entender que esta sucediendo solo puede seguir las indicaciones del príncipe cuando la ayuda a levantarse lo suficiente para quitarle la blusa, pero antes de que pueda recostarse de nuevo, David mueve una de sus manos por su espalda y desprende el sostén para luego removerlo de su cuerpo, su boca se hace agua ante la vista de los pechos redondos y delicados de la alcalde, sus pezones duros parece suplicar por su lengua y David no tiene más opción que envolver su boca alrededor de uno y succionar con fuerza.

-DAVIIIIID. -El grito de Regina al sentir su lengua en ella, el príncipe no se detiene, su otra mano acompaña sus movimientos en el otro seno durante unos segundos antes de comenzar a desprender su camisa y quitársela para luego continuar con su cinturón, el botón del pantalón y finalmente el cierre, finalmente David abandona sus pechos para alejarse unos segundos, sus manos suben por sus piernas levantando la falda hasta su cintura y lame sus labios al mirar las panties de la reina, con algo de esfuerzo las toma de cada lado y las aleja de ella bajándolas por sus piernas para arrojarlas hacia su espalda y al piso, la ayuda a abrir las piernas y se acomoda entre ellas bajando sus pantalones y sus boxers hasta sus rodillas, una sonrisa de satisfacción acompaña su rostro al ver los ojos de la alcalde abrirse en asombro ante su tamaño y su miembro se mueve al ver a la reina lamer su labio inferior.

-Te gusta lo que ves? -Regina le sonríe y lo próximo que siente es el cuerpo del príncipe sobre el suyo. La boca de David recorre su pecho, su cuello, sus mejillas un beso corto en su nariz y finalmente en su boca, su lengua se fusiona con la suya, la mano de David baja hasta encontrarse con su miembro y lo sostiene con fuerza acercando la punta hasta la húmeda entrada de la reina, Regina separa las piernas un poco más y respira profundo preparándose para David, el príncipe la penetra lentamente dejando que la alcalde se acostumbre a su tamaño, la piel de Regina se expande a su alrededor y David tiene que cerrar los ojos y concentrarse unos segundos para no correrse en ese mismo momento.

-Dioooos... se siente exquisito Regina. -Le informa una vez que esta dentro suyo por completo, la reina tiene los ojos cerrados y muerde su labio inferior con fuerza y su respiración esta acelerada. -Estás bien? -Le pregunta acercándose a su oído.

-Mmmm... si. -David sonríe y comienza a moverse lentamente, adentro y afuera, adentro y afuera. -Davvv... David por Dios... -Regina mueve su cabeza hacia atrás y es todo lo que David necesita para comenzar a embestir con fuerza, cierra sus ojos para concentrarse en la sensación de su miembro adentro de Regina y luego los abre para observarla moverse debajo suyo con cada golpe de su miembro en su centro. Realmente esto no va a durar mucho, Regina se siente increíble a su alrededor y todos esos pequeños ruidos que hace entre gemidos no le están ayudando mucho, se aleja apenas para tomar una de las piernas de Regina y colocarla sobre su pecho, dejando su pie con un muy sexy zapato negro de tacón cerca de su cabeza y comienza a embestirla con fuerza, Regina abre los ojos unos segundos algo sorprendida, y David esta seguro que la reina no esperaba esto de él, las manos de la alcalde se sostienen de los bordes del sillón mientras que David se mueve en ella.

-Daviiiiiid... dioooos... no pares por favor... -David continúa y cierra los ojos para disfrutar al sentir las contracciones de Regina a su alrededor una vez que alcanza el clímax, finalmente David la sigue dos embestidas detrás terminando dentro suyo y soltando su pierna cae sobre ella, ambos respirando con dificultad.

Mientras que desde la puerta de la oficina unos ojos brillantes miran la escena dentro del lugar y una sonrisa maléfica se forma en su rostro alejándose del lugar.


End file.
